Love and Betrayal
by Marie Halliewell
Summary: Teen Charmed in Their(my) own words
1. Default Chapter

Love and Betrayal  
By Marie Elizabeth Halliwell  
  
This is my story so I wrote it like a diary. The "Charmed Ones" are Teens (Piper, Leo, and Cole are in 10th grade, Phoebe is in 9th and Paige is in 8th grades) I my story Prue is dead. She died with Patty. Patty lost control of their car and crashed into a lake. Unbeknownst to them it was Balthazar (Yes Cole IS in the story) caused the car wreck. They all have their powers and Leo is still there whitelighter. Piper met Leo at school and so did Phoebe and Cole. Oh yea, Cole didn't know that it was Phoebe's Mom and Sister that he killed. They all know about each other's powers (Phoebe and Cole know the whole Demon and witch thing. As do Piper and Leo but instead of Demon it is Whitelighter)  
  
1/6/04 Piper's  
  
Leo's been gone since Christmas and I need him. It's making me sick watching Phoebe and Cole all cuddly watching movies on the couch. Grams is no help. She is just all gushy over them. All I want is my Leo back. Even worse is that I'm being made fun of again. People say I was so ugly that I ran him off. NOT TRUE if only they knew about magic, REAL magic, our magic: witches, demons, darklighters, warlocks, whitelighters, Eld. Damn Elders GIVE ME MY LEO BACK!!! I hate this, I'm going to bed!!! -Piper  
  
6/Jan/04 Phoebe's  
  
La la la. I couldn't be happier. Cole and I haven't had ANY fights (except the one on secrets {demons!}). I do feel sorry for Piper though. Leo has been gone for like ever and Piper is getting teased again, even though she is better than she was with the braces and glasses. She was even starting to experiment with my make-up. I got her her own for Christmas but since Leo left she doesn't seem to care anymore. Paige is being very allusive lately. She hides in the attic all day and pours over all the old books including the Book of Shadows. Grams never notices because she spends all her time spying on me and Cole. Cole who knew a demon could be so perfect. He is soooo hot and a good kisser and good in. if Grams read this. Oh the phone. It's Cole. More tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
Phoebe  
  
2004/6/Jan Paige  
  
I don't have lots of time but I needed to clear my head. I never knew there was so much in the Book of Shadows! I know! I'll get some notebooks and separate every thing. Then I'll color-code the Book of Shadows. No I'll do it at once, that way I'll save time. Man if I get a boyfriend, Piper and Phoebe will need to help me. GTG Paige 


	2. 1704

1/7/04 Piper's BS (before school)  
  
Life. is SOOOOO good. Leo came back. Late last night he orbed in my room and laid down and fell asleep. When I woke up he had his arm around my waste. I was SO happy. But Grams FLIPPED when we came down the stairs. As if we'd do 'it' in the house when Grams was there. And need I remind you of the Elders??? EWWWWW. Phoebe was all like "You Slut" as we walked by. Paige orbed in and was all gitty when she saw us. Ohh yea, Leo is taking me out for a 'return' dinner.  
  
Piper  
  
7/Jan/04 Phoebe  
  
School is fine, if you like studying. Cole is NOT with me since he, you know, is a Sophmore. But I see him at lunch and today he even sat with me, his lowly freshmen girlfriend, instead of his Sophmore friends. He was all sweet, but it felt off, like he had a secret he didn't tell me. I didn't DO anything but I was crept out. OH MY GOD!!! Piper and Leo had S-E-X last night. How do I know this? 1. I heard shots from her room last night. 2. When they came down this morning they both looked Very tired. 3. Both had smug looks on their faces. All the signs point to sex if you ask me. BIG NEWS: Paige has a crush on a boy named Cory Dinest aka Frenchy. I was in one of her notebooks and she had LOTS of pages filled with his name!!! Better find out who he is. See ya  
  
Phoebe Turner (I WISH)  
  
2004/7/Jan  
  
Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory!!!!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!! Cory Dinest aka Frenchy. He is from France. He just transferred here from there. He is SOOOOO HOTT. I found a note from him in my locker and he told me to meet him after 2nd hour. We met and he ASKED ME OUT!!!! Of corse I said YES. Piper and Phoebe will need to help with the Demon thing now. Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory!!!!! He has dark eyes and Black eyes. I think I'll go call him. Cory Cory Cory Cory Cory!!!!!  
  
Love, Paige 


End file.
